Świat zapomniany
by Tyvara
Summary: Fanfik do "Nad Niemnem". Justyna po dwudziestu latach życia z Janem, refleksyjnie, z innymi bohaterami powieści w tle.


_W_ _szystko na świecie czasowe i przemijające... każda rzecz by woda przepływa, by liść na drzewie żółknie i gnije.._.

Anzelm Bohatyrowicz

Pani Bohatyrowiczowa szybkim ruchem otarła pot płynący z czoła. Trwały żniwa, zboże dojrzewało, swoją żółcią zachęcające do zbierania niczym słońce do wyjścia z chaty w ciepły, piękny dzień. Większość kobiet z tego korzystała, brakowało jedynie pani Jaśmontowej, Domuntówny z domu, którą niedołężność, dziedziczna chyba, zupełnie jak jej dziadunia Jakuba dopadła. Z daleka, niewyraźnym echem, do wszystkich pracujących docierała szumna i lśniąca muzyka Niemna, który delikatnym swym nurtem koił nerwy i dawał siły spracowanym ciałom. Promienie słoneczne odbijały swoje światło w sierpach ludzi pracujących w polu, a pot ulatywał ze spracowanych pleców i barków, niby dymy dawnych hekatomb składanych bóstwom.

Żona Jana przerwała swe dotychczasowe zajęcie. Choć już trochę starsza, wiele razy doświadczająca trudów zbierania zasianych wcześniej ziaren, mimo wszystko nadal znosiła je gorzej niż inne kobiety. Od ponad dwudziestu wiosen zamężną Janowi była, lecz wciąż odczuwała swoje niskie, a jednak ciągle szlacheckie pochodzenie, którego nie sposób było ukryć. Szczere miała chęci, jednakże nie pasowała do tego świata, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo tego pragnęła. Choć wyglądała już dużo starzej niż wtedy, gdy zaczynała dopiero poznawać bliżej Bohatyrowiczów, to nadal w głębi duszy pozostawała panną Justyną Orzelską, a nie Janową Bohatyrowiczową. Straciła na swej urodzie – zgięły się jej plecy, bo nieprzyzwyczajone do tak ciężkiej pracy, piersi, kiedyś kształtne, teraz coraz bardziej zaczynały obrzydliwie zwisać. Twarz nie była już gładką, bladą i bez skazy, ale powoli zaczynała się na niej tworzyć siateczka zmarszczek. Oczy straciły dawny blask, a kibić idealne wcięcie. Panna z dobrego domu stawała się powoli typową kobietą ze wsi, pracownicą bez perspektyw na przyszłość. Justyna nienawidziła tego uczucia i broniła się przed nim jak mogła, lecz jak? Przecież żyła w chacie, nie nędznej co prawda, lecz też nie bogatej, w dodatku musiała zajmować się stryjem swojego męża, Anzelmem Bohatyrowiczem, który po śmierci Marty całkiem na hipokondrię zapadł i nie mógł samodzielnie sobie z niczym poradzić. Pragnęła znów zasiąść do książek, przerzucać stronice z nutami, rysować i porozmawiać po francusku, lecz nie miała z kim. Do Korczyna przestała zaglądać, bowiem ciotka Emilia za każdym razem, gdy ją w dworku widziała, globusa dostawała takiego, że aż wuj Benedykt prosić począł, by nie przychodziła, albo przynajmniej żonie jego na oczy się nie pokazywała, by ta znów chorować nie zaczynała. Pani Andrzejowa, choć krewną jej bliską nie była i mimo całej swej sympatii dla niej i ludzi z jej najbliższego otoczenia, zaakceptować mezaliansu nie potrafiła. Z tego powodu nie utrzymywały znajomości. Zostawała jej tylko pani Kirłowa, lecz tej już zupełnie z głowy wywietrzało szlachectwo i coraz bardziej na rodowitą chłopkę wyglądała. Ponadto istniało ryzyko, że zastanie tam pana Różyca i w głębi serca Justyna sama nie wiedziała, czy zdoła powstrzymać porównania swojego trybu życia z jego oraz żal za błędy przeszłości. Lecz nie mogła tak myśleć, boć przecież wtedy z Jankiem szczęśliwi byli. Może jej się tylko tak wydawało, że coś jest inaczej? I jakby ostatnim tchnieniem, jakby ratunku szukając, zapytała:

\- Kochasz ty mnie jeszcze, Janku?

\- Tak, Justynko – odparł Jan z wyraźnie widocznym zniecierpliwieniem. Musiał przerwać robotę i widać bardzo był zły, bo chciał wcześnie skończyć. - No, Justynko, kończmy już te żniwa, do pracy raz, dwa, potem spokój będzie i coś przy domku naszym porobić będzie można.

Nie odpowiedziała. Z odległych zakamarków pamięci przywołała wszystkie nokturny, walce i inne utwory, które grała kiedyś ze swym ojcem w duecie. Łzy zakręciły jej się w oczach na to wspomnienie. Pan Orzelski umarł wkrótce po jej zamążpójściu, serce bić mu przestało. Od tego czasu muzyki w Korczynie nie słychać, gdyż Witold ożenił się z Marynią Kirlanką i osiadł w domu rodzinnym, ale ani on, ani żona jego nie pragnęli zdobywać wiedzy w dziedzinie nauki i kultury. Leonia z kolei znalazła świetną partię, nawet posagu dużego nie potrzebowała, a mimo niewielkiego wkładu pieniężnego w przyszłe życie jeździła z mężem za granicę i powoli zamieniała się w swą matkę.

Justyna czuła, że czasy się zmieniają. Widziała to przede wszystkim po Witoldzie – już nie próbował ratować świata wiejskiego i pracować u podstaw. Teraz i jemu dzieci ze szkół przywoziły nowe idee i nowe cele, którymi żył współczesny świat. Jej krewny również się postarzał – pośród jasnych włosów niełatwo dostrzec siwe pasma, ale gdy się przyjrzeć, można było takowe odnaleźć. Przygniatały go, tak jak ją, obowiązki gospodarza i chłopa – żniwa z każdym kolejnym rokiem coraz bardziej zginały go ku ziemi, jakby żądając wdzięczności i ukorzenia się za dary i za służbę młodości wśród ludzi niewykształconych. Wyglądało, jakby natura chciała czegoś więcej, nie tylko być narzędziem w ręku człowieka-artysty, w dodatku wykorzystującego ją do krzewienia ideałów tymczasowych.

Justyna zdziwiła się, że patrząc na świat przypominały się jej podobne poetyckie obrazy. Sądziła, że tak już nie potrafi, że pogrążyła się w koszmarze nieświadomego i prostego, niewykształconego życia. Kiedyż ona ostatni raz miała inną książkę w ręku niż _Psalmy_ Kochanowskiego czy _Pana Tadeusza_ Mickiewiczowskiego? Po nocach śni się jej fortepian, tam gra z ojcem w duecie, słychać jego skrzypce, jego uśmiech, ton jego głosu i zachwyt nad utworem. Justyna budzi się wtedy  
z przerażeniem; uświadamia sobie, że palcami we śnie porusza, jakby rzeczywiście grała, jakby powróciła do dobrych czasów swej młodości.

Usłyszała gniewne krzyki męża, lecz nie zwróciła nań uwagi. Ciekawe, co też Zygmunt robił w wielkim świecie, jak sobie radził? Czy Klotylda wystarczała mu i jednak była muzą, czy znalazł sobie inną do trójkąta? Za dumną była, by pragnąć powrotu do tamtego momentu i nie odrzucić propozycji swej pierwszej miłości, jednak czasem o nim myślała, zastanawiała się, jakby to było, gdyby teraz w Osowcach przebywała i nadal kochała sztukę...

A co z Jankiem? Czyżby naprawdę uczucie ich okazało się pomyłką?

 _W_ _szystko na świecie czasowe i przemijające... każda rzecz by woda przepływa, by liść na drzewie żółknie i gnije..._


End file.
